With the development of computer technologies, there are increasingly more types of client software. In order to reduce software size so as to facilitate independent development and better release and iteration, each software company reduces interdependence between developers, and different modules are kept to be independent from each other by using a method of a dynamic data library (DLL) during software development, so that reuse of code and effective use of memory are promoted. However, meanwhile some inevitable problems are brought, for example, a version of the DLL is inconsistent with a version of an executable program, or the DLL is deleted mistakenly or renamed. All these situations cause DLL file loss when a program is started or run, thereby resulting in an abnormal end or even a crash.
At present, common software cannot manage a situation in which a DLL file of the software is lost, but lets a program end abnormally. A good software developer notifies a user of DLL file loss before installation of a program.
However, defects of the foregoing method are as follows: When a user sees a dialog box indicating DLL file loss, the user always does not know what to do; and even the user downloads a DLL file manually, the DLL file cannot be installed because the user does not know a correct save path; therefore, it is difficult to manually repair the DLL file as manual repairing has a high requirement on the user.